Love Triangle Between Alex, Willow, and Kara
by Kavers101
Summary: Alex and Willow create their perfect moment, but Kara catches them and is jealous because of what happened the other day, leaving Alex in a bunch of girl problems and lies. Rated M for 1st chapter but after that its K with just a bit of profanity."Review, Review, Review!" She said in an annoying singsong voice that ticked everybody off... First fic don't hate much please? TEAM SEB!
1. Perfect Moment

**Okay, everybody. I'm kinda new here and it's my first fanfic, so feel free to review with constructive feedback, but don't like completely hate out on me please. And it takes place in chapter 6 of Angel Fire when Alex and Willow are talking about him might having Angel Burn… xoxo thanks guys! **

* * *

She hesitated, her eyes searching his. "I really hope you're alright."

"I am," he said. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I promise you. I'm completely fine."

Willow let out a breath. "OK," she said at last, nodding. "Maybe I overreacted." She reached up and covered his hand with hers. "I'll believe you until I have a reason not to. How's that?"

"Much better," he said. He drew her back to him again. Lowering his hand, he whispered in her hair, "So now that that's settled, maybe we can finish what we started the other night?"

Willow looked up at him, her cheeks reddening, yet displaying dimples at the slightest hint of a smile, "Trust me, I'm definitely thinking about that." She traced a finger from Alex's cheek to his chest, where she placed her hand flat against his toned muscles, "But maybe when _someone's _a little more prepared, 'cause I'm not planning a pregnancy anytime soon.

"I should've guessed you would say that," But with a knowing smile, he said, "It's a good thing I did. In fact, I'm pretty sure there's a box in my backpack right over there with them."

"Really?" Willow quirked a brow.

"Yep."

"Well, then, since Kara's taken the group out for a practice round, the whole house is empty and we're the only two here."

"That's perfectly correct." Alex pulled back and reclined on the bed, "So come on over here, and maybe we'll create that perfect moment we've been waiting for." He winked and gestured for Willow to come over.

Willow locked the door with a satisfying _plink!_ and seductively walked over to where Alex lay there. She reached towards him and yanked his shirt up and over his head. In turn, Alex pulled Willow's tight V-Neck red sweater that he'd gotten her above, catching the crystal pendant in it. Driven by the hunger and want for each other, Alex and Willow frantically and feverishly stripped off the rest of their clothes, and dived under the cover. While Alex hurriedly "got ready", Willow braced herself for what would probably be the most important night of her life. When he turned back towards her, she leaned back for a second, drinking in his glorious beauty.

"Come here," Alex whispered in a gruff voice, reaching out for Willow. One arm around her, Alex moved his other down, sliding his fingers in her folds, both of them moaning in pleasure. Slipping two fingers in, Willow gasped suddenly, but then relaxed. Alex decided then it had been enough. He drew out, and brought Willow even closer. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her. Slowly at first, Alex began to make love to Willow, but as desire and passion flashed through their bodies, their pace quickened, and soon enough, bother of them were gasping so loudly, it blocked out all noise, including the team entering the house. But nothing stopped Alex and Willow, as the perfect moment was created together, and they both reached their climax. Then they just lay there, in each others' arms, regaining their breath, and marveling in what had just happened.

They were just beginning to drift off, when someone picked the lock, and Kara came striding in, furious, "And what the fuck do you think you two are doing, exactly?" She burst. Alex and Willow shot straight up, covering themselves with the quilt, faces bright red, staring at Kara, who was equally red faced.

* * *

**Okay guys, that was it for now... Please review, and I might continue it!**


	2. Lies or Truths?

**They were just beginning to drift off, when someone picked the lock, and Kara came striding in, furious, "And what the fuck do you think you two are doing, exactly?" She burst. Alex and Willow shot straight up, covering themselves with the quilt, faces bright red, staring at Kara, who was equally red faced.**

"Kara!" Alex shouted, "What are you doing in here?!" He passed Willow her clothes from his side of the bed and began to pull on his own.

"This isn't about me, Alex. This is about you, and what you are doing to poor Willow and me."

This time Willow spoke up, "What are you talking about, Kara?"

"Alex told me he loved me. Last night. When he also kissed me on the couch while you were talking to your second boyfriend Seb."

"What?!" Alex and Willow screamed at the same time. Willow was done dressing up, so she got out of bed, walked up to Kara, and slapped her. Hard. "Don't you _ever,_ talk about me, or my _one and only_ boyfriend, Alex. Seb may want a deeper relationship on the outside, but that doesn't automatically make him my boyfriend. We are as close as brother and sister, and that is the relationship we share. Nothing like the lover relationship I share with Alex, and _only_ Alex. So don't go around telling me that I have two boyfriends, when you have been drooling over my only one not paying attention to any other relationship in this place." Then what else she had said dawned on Willow, "But Alex," she whirled around, "What did Kara mean about you telling her that you love her, or that you _kissed_ her on the couch?"

"It's not true! She's twisting everything up!" I saw the pain in Alex's eyes, but I couldn't sense who it was directed at.

"Oh really? Then what really happened Alex?" Kara asked innocently, raising an eyebrow and shooting a cocky look towards Alex.

"Last night, you were working on your aura-changing practice with Seb. I was downstairs on the couch with my coffee, watching Sports Center. Kara came downstairs, and we started talking and reminiscing about our past lives, and how so much has changed. Then we got onto the topic of Jake. When we were children and training as AK's, Jake and I had crushes on Kara," Alex blushed at the thought, but only briefly, as he turned back to his story, "We had a great time talking about how we all were back then, young and foolish. I told Kara last night that when I was younger, I really believed I was in love with her. She told me that she had figured that part out by now, and I was afraid she was getting the wrong idea, so I said that I really was in love with you now and that wasn't going to change. I guess _someone_ didn't get the message," he said pointedly at Kara, "and soon she decided to kiss me. I pulled back, and I know you must be angry that I kissed another girl, but it wasn't like that! It was just as friends, just like the deeper relationship you have with Seb. Kara and I have a really strong relationship because of our childhood, and that's it. It's nothing like what I have with you, though. Like, you said, we have a lover's relationship unlike any other. If I didn't feel that way, would I have just done that?" Alex asked, pointing towards the bed.

Willow sighed, "I guess you are right, Alex. I overreacted. You would never do that to me. I should always trust you with these things. Just like how you trust me with Seb. I mean, if we didn't have that relationship, then Seb would be dead right now. 'Cause you freaking hate him so much. So, I'm glad, that we have a relationship like that." Willow moved forward to Alex and hugged him tight. Over her shoulder, Alex saw Kara staring at him with a smirk on her face, eyebrow still raised. _Nice save._ She mouthed. He winked at her, and pulled back to kiss Willow while Kara stormed away.


End file.
